


Love Potions

by KinkyDemonSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyDemonSlayer/pseuds/KinkyDemonSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Falls in love with Eren Yeager, a bartender with a fiery attitude.  Will Eren be able to mix his drinks into the perfect Love Potion for himself? Or will his past get in the way of him being happy with Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!   
> So I'm new to this site and this is my first story ever posted! But not the first I've written. Hope you guys enjoy and if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. I also do suggestions for LevixEren, HanjixLevi, ErwinxEren, LevixErwin, or LevixRandomCharacter. Please don't forget to R&R!   
> Many Thanks!
> 
> KinkyDemonSlayer :)

Levi looked about the low-lit room, assessing his surroundings. Drunks staggered to and fro from various parts of the bar. Levi grimaced in disgust as one grabbed him laughing, spittle flying from his mouth, spewing a foul stench into the already stale air. Levi brushed his hand off with a shrug of his shoulders and sat at the bar. The bartender walked over and said, "I need to see an I.D please."

Levi looked at him with surprise. Then his gaze hardened. It was a new bartender. 'Ugh. now I'm gonna have to train this one like I did all the others. They know better than to hire a new one without telling me.' Levi thought with a scowl.

"If you don't like it, leave my bar and go home. I don't appreciate it when a customer takes up space at my bar, yet can't even drink. Its rude so scram kid."

Levi lost it. No one calls him kid, especially when they don't look old enough to run a bar themselves. He stood up to his full height, which isn't very intimidating, and threw a left hook. The kid grabbed his cheek and stumbled. He whipped his head around to glare at Levi, a dark gleam in his eyes. 

'Why am I getting excited?' Levi thought with a note of confusion. The kid drew his arm back and Levi prepared to duck when a deep voice rang out over the thumping bass and chatter of the customers.

"Enough Eren! Go to my office and we will discuss your behavior towards our favorite regular."

Eren looked at Levi with surprise, then anger when he saw the smirk on Levi's face. Eren made as if to leave the bar, then punched Levi in the nose, satisfied with the crunching nose he heard. Then he ran to the back door, his adrenaline running out when he saw the promise of pain Levi's eyes. But that wasn't all he saw. He also saw, Pleasure? No. Maybe he just imagined it. Eren started running harder and harder until he realized he was at his front door. He quickly undid the lock and ran inside, locking his door behind him and gasping heavily. Eren leaned against his door, his body sore from the long and hard run.

'I can't believe I ran the whole six and a half miles from the bar to my apartment!' Eren thought tiredly. 'Oh well, I'll talk to Erwin tomorrow night about what happened and find out who that guy was. He looked ready to tear me to pieces. But what if I wasn't imagining the other look I saw in his eyes? I'm gonna be in big trouble if he finds out I'm gay!' Eren breathed out a heavy, tired breath as he slowly moved his way down to the door of his bedroom. 'I'll shower in the morning' he thought as his head hit the pillow, sleep claiming his exhausted body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Levi and Eren's fight in Erwin's bar and Eren learns some things about Levi he isn't happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I had already written this chapter so I thought I might as well post it today Cause all the chapters I do seem to be really short so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> KinkyDemonSlayer :)

Eren knocked on the door of his boss's office the day after the fight with the customer his boss had defended. Eren jumped when the door opened and his boss looked him square in the eye and said, "You are in for it."

Eren looked at him with fear written plainly on his face. Erwin took a little sympathy and said, "You aren't getting fired." Eren visibly relaxed then tightened again when Erwin said, "But you are going to apologize in person and pay the bills for the stitches Levi received due to the punch you threw after I had clearly told you to end it."

Eren blanched. Then Eren sputtered back to life saying, "I don't have that kind of money! Why can't he just press charges? I would rather go to jail than pay for his medical bills! I had every reason to hit him too. He punched me first, at my own bar! I did nothing wrong. I was doing my job and asked him to show some I.D when he got all mad and started scowling. You guys don't tell us newbies what the regulars look like so how was I supposed to know who he was!" Eren took a breath, looking pleased with his argument.

"We don't tell you what the regulars look like because it goes against company policy. We respect their privacy. Plus, you should know that minors would've whipped out a fake I.D right then and there with a cocky attitude. They always do, and as an experienced bartender I would've expected you to know this."

Eren stumbled back, looking defeated. He looked at Erwin, scowling.

"Do I have to apologize in person? Can't I just send him a 'Get Well Soon' card? It would be so much simpler and he probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"He asked that you apologize in person."

"What?! Why? I broke his nose and he wants me too... wait, is he one of those snobby types? You know, the ones who gloat over people being humiliated by their mistakes?"

"No, Levi is a good guy. He isn't snobby and actually cares about some people, whether you choose to believe it or not. He had a tough life as a kid so he isn't very chatty, but he does get along well with a few people here."

"Well now he probably hates my guts and wants to get even. When is he coming back so I can apologize?"

"You are going to his apartment on Brawley Road, appt. no. 346 on you left as soon as you exit the elevator."

"What!? I can't go to a customers house!"

"You will be off duty so of course you can. You also have to go alone so don't get lost or mugged."

"Mugged? Brawley Roads where all the pricey apartments and houses are. Only rich snobs live their. How the hell can he afford such a place? He came in looking like a bum."

"That is none of your business. Now get going before i do decide to fire you."

Eren started for the door before he remember what he had wanted to ask Erwin about Levi.

"Erwin?"

"What Eren?"

"Is Levi.... Gay?"

Erwin looked at him with an expression of shock and surprise on his face. Then his gaze softened and Eren knew bad news was coming.

"Yes Eren. Levi is gay and it seems that he has taken a liking to you. He came in just a little while ago actually enquiring about you and your "preference" for dating. He said that when you punched him, he saw your fighting spirit and he liked that about you. You knew how to stand up for yourself, even when it made you look like a complete idiot. I will warn you though; Levi has dated a few guys that I used to know. He broke their spirit and that is where he seems to get his enjoyment. He can be merciless in a fight and if he wants you, he will get you no matter what."

"..... Thank you Erwin."

"Good luck Eren. And whatever you do, don't stop fighting."

Eren turned back to face Erwin and smiled. It was a shaky smile and Erwin knew he was scared. He smiled back and made a shooing motion with his hand.

'Poor Eren. I hope he doesn't get hurt again.' Erwin thought after Eren left. 'Well, better get back to work' He thought as he turned back to his mahogany desk filled with unsigned paperwork, bills, and complaints as well as raving reviews on the club's success.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Eren left Erwin's office looking terrified. He rounded the corner and ran into Hanji, one of the female strippers that worked the 'Naughty Night Hours' at the bar. She took one look at his face and said, "You're going to Levi's, huh? Good Luck Eren! I'll miss you!" Then she skipped off down the hall and into her dressing room. Eren stared after her with horror writtin into his facial features.

'I'm going to die tonight.' Eren thought dejectedly as he walked to Levi's apartment building which he nicknamed 'Levi's Torture Palace' with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren be able to say what he has to say? Or will Levi's sexiness get in the way of his concentration?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! it has been so long since I have posted a new chapter! My internet sucks so there may be a few days between postings but it shouldn't be more than two weeks. I have TWC and it really sucks where I live so again I am so sorry!!!!!! :( :( :( :(  
> Don't forget to R&R!  
> Thanks
> 
> KinkyDemonSlayer

Eren knocked on the pristine white door of Levi's grand apartment. He hesitated, then knocked again, stopping when he heard the sound of shuffling feet behind the door. The sound stopped and Eren waited, but the door didn't open. Eren raised his hand to knock again when the door suddenly swung open, revealing a shirtless and wet Levi with only a towel wrapped around his slim yet muscular waist. Eren's mouth hung open, making him look like a complete idiot.

'At least I know my body affects him' Levi thought smugly.

Eren looked up and shut his mouth the moment he saw Levi smirking. Eren's rage started to bubble, then he remembered why he was there. 

Eren cleared his throat and prepared to deliver the little speech he had practiced on his way here. He opened his mouth to speak when Levi suddenly kissed him. Eren stepped back in shock, Levi quickly asserting his tongue into Eren's mouth and claiming him. Eren blinked and then found it harder and harder to resist and just let go, letting Levi dominate him. Levi smirked into the kiss, celebrating his easy victory in his head.

Levi slowly, but surely, walked Eren into his lavish apartment, artfully kissing him and distracting him with his nimble hands. Eren moaned and instantly the spell was broken. Eren's eyes flew open and he began to struggle. By now, they were in front of Levi's bedroom. Levi already had the door open and Eren broke free of the tantalizing kiss, gasping for breath and trying to get out of Levi's arms. Levi glared at him, making him settle a little.

"Why are you fighting me? You clearly enjoyed the kiss. You enjoyed it so much that you even gave a cute little moan." Levi said in his silky alto tone.

Eren hid his face in Levi's shoulder at the mention of his moan. Eren's face was burning from embarrassment and Levi knew it. He tilted Eren's face towards his and looked him in the eye.

"You are adorable. So adorable that I almost can't stand you."

Eren spluttered at that, getting ready to say something that would probably get him beaten when Levi kissed him again. Eren lost his mind when he tasted sweet cinnamon mixed with the bitterness of Levi's cigarettes. Eren melted into Levi's arms again as he was completely dominated by Levi's tongue and hands.

Levi grabbed Eren by the waist, never breaking the kiss, and carried him to his luscious king size bed. Levi laid Eren down on the lavender scented and colored bedspread and laid on top of him. Eren gasped when he felt something hard brush against his inner thigh. Eren looked up at Levi's face and immediately regretted it. Levi was smirking! Again! Eren tried to get up but Levi pinned him down easily, making Eren gasp for a whole different reason.

'The little brat likes a guy stronger than him huh? Well then. I'll give him what he wants' Levi thought as Eren mildly resisted beneath him.

Suddenly, Eren was on his stomach, his plump ass swinging in the air right in front of Levi's face. Eren struggled, trying to get up and hide his embarrassment. Levi was having none of it. He ripped off Eren's way too tight jeans and stopped suddenly and just stared. Eren started to struggle even harder, till he noticed that Levi wasn't even sweating from trying to hold him down. He stopped and looked back, his face as red as a tomato. 

Levi saw Eren's face and smirked liking the blushing and 'oh so obvious virgin to this sort of thing' look on Eren's face. 

'The kid isn't wearing any underwear. Hmm, I think he was hoping a little something might happen today.' Levi thought with a mental laugh.

'I hope he doesn't guess that I wanted something to happen today!' Eren thought desperately. But the moment he opened his eyes and saw Levi's face he knew that's exactly what Levi was thinking and his groan of shame confirmed it. 

'I am so screwed.' Eren thought helplessly. Then he gasped when he felt something wet on his right thigh.

'Did he just... lick me?'

It was confirmed when Levi did it again to his left thigh. Eren shivered at the sensation, his whole body trembling with little sparks of pleasure shooting up his entire body. Eren's cock was already hard and leaking by the time Levi was done Licking his thighs. Eren breathed out slowly, then squealed when he felt a thick and hot tongue run over his sensitive, puckered hole. Eren came so hard when he felt Levi lick him there that he blacked out.


End file.
